


Mercy, Pity, and Peace 首部曲

by Ellerynote



Series: Mercy, Pity, and Peace 三部曲 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景設定在1995年，哈利和梅林還是金士曼組織中的新生代的故事。<br/>整個世界都動盪不安的一年，看面對內憂外患的兩人，如何抵抗陰謀，堅守彼此的信念，努力走下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Life's Little Day

**Author's Note:**

> 備註: 因為劇情需要梅林的真名，所以取自TTSS，為Jim Haydon(吉姆‧海頓)

【Mercy, Pity, and Peace– Kingsman同人HMH】By Ellery

 

Part 1  Our Life’s Little Day

 

1-1

 

【挪威】

 

      八級陣風將黑色大海帶起陣陣大浪，黑水一層又一層地突湧堆疊，只有在星光照射下，不斷撞擊海岸線的碎浪反射出點點白光，而又在強風吹襲下形成點點條紋樣，點綴著這個再平凡不過的夜晚。

      強風吹得基地內的窗戶陣陣作響，雖然不是低到無法讓人忍受的氣溫，但加上靠海以及峽谷地形的關係，體感溫度可能在瞬間達到-20度，更別說如果站在室外，連呼出來的空氣都會在口鼻處結成薄薄冰霜。

      熄了燈的長廊，在光線透過長形框架的窗戶映照下，看起來就像是一個個灰色的監獄房門，走廊盡頭轉角的辦公室內有個接地線、專門用於長途聯繫的老式通話筒，雖然還未淘汰，但一般基地人員內部聯繫大多使用無線電，對外則是利用操作室的新電話，很少人會刻意到這個角落…何況又是在眾人休息的寧靜夜晚時分來打電話。

      瘦長的人影鞠著身體，雙手抓緊著話筒，室外的強風更加掩飾了他刻意壓低的音量，只能從陰暗的光影中隱約看出那緊張和不安的姿態。

      但過於專注電話那頭的反應，使他鬆懈了對夜晚的警戒，直到身後放輕步伐，逐漸靠近的黑影太過逼近，下意識想要回頭抵抗已經來不及，他被人重擊倒地，手中話筒則在掉落的瞬間被人一手拾起。

      黑影將話筒靠到耳邊，對方尚未掛斷聯繫，但卻靜默無聲。像是角力戰的對抗一般，兩人都不打算先行出聲。數十秒後對方切斷連線…話筒發出悶悶的嘟嘟雜音。

      黑影重新撥下接線生的號碼，「請幫我追蹤上一通電話的接收號碼。」他的聲音不疾不徐，完全沒有表露出任何情緒。

      聽了接線生的回復，他掛上電話。

      微微皺起眉頭，他抿起薄唇…，「 **倫敦** 。」那是輕到幾乎連自己都聽不見的聲音。

 

 

【倫敦】

 

      進入到了一月底，今年冬天倫敦氣溫首次降到零度以下，隔著窗戶玻璃即可看到細細的雪花，氣象播報今天將會降下約兩公分的雪量，聽起來不算多，但對溫暖的大倫敦地區，這已經是很了不得的新聞，尤其是降雪後如果溫度不回升，碎石步道上就會帶著一層薄冰，路上有些好心商家也紛紛擺出警示的標語，以免行人沒注意而滑倒。

      吉姆本來正在整理著桌上的簡報，準備等下一同帶往金士曼莊園，但他無意間瞥見窗外緩緩飄落的細緻雪花，整個人跟著停下動作；將資料夾夾在手邊，他走近窗台邊，刻意不拉開遮住半邊視線的窗簾內襯，在空無一人的會議室中，獨自享受這半刻的寧靜。

      位於薩佛街上的金士曼倫敦總部是棟四層樓的連棟公寓，一樓小巧精緻的裁縫店面藉由整片大玻璃面向著街道，任人經過只要微微抬頭就可以看到精美的手工西服。隔著平行熱鬧的攝政大街，薩佛街的店面均以客製裁縫套裝和精品為主，平常除了專門前來的客戶外，只有少數迷失方向的旅客才會拜訪此處，讓這裡的巷弄在喧鬧的倫敦市中心顯得更加格外寧靜典雅。

      站在靠窗邊，即使窗戶緊密，室內又開著暖氣，吉姆依舊可以感受到絲絲寒氣，透過強化的雙層玻璃，他看著街道兩側停著些許轎車的車頂開始變粉白，忽然覺得那就像是一個個撒上糖霜的巧克力布朗尼。

      在對街忽然出現一位單手拉緊冬天呢絨深色大衣的女士，她步伐略快地從前方經過，另一隻手提著的有著典雅商標的白色紙袋在風中搖曳，那雙細緻的腳踝下則踩著價值不菲的高跟鞋，看樣子氣象報告也未打消她今早決定穿這雙七公分高的殺人武器出門，吉姆揚起淡淡笑容。

 

      兩天前，挪威和美國科學家從位於挪威西北方安島上的民間太空中心聯合發射了一枚黑雁探空12號火箭，上面載滿主要用於研究極光的科學儀器，在投射過程抵達一千四百公里高度時，被俄羅斯位於奧列涅戈爾斯克市的防空預警雷達戰給偵測到，並通報莫斯科為美國核子潛艦發射的三叉戟飛彈。

      吉姆手上的黑皮資料夾封面以金漆印著密件兩字，他不需要重新翻閱就可以在腦中喚出所有這些天所發生的種種事件和詳細數據。

      早先挪威的阿杜凡斯所長通知各國即將有這項發射時，本來就外派在莫斯科的 **拉莫洛克** 已經感到不對勁，他通報金士曼倫敦總部，並請 **亞瑟** 派人到挪威去協助調查此項消息是否為失誤，畢竟這顆探空火箭的軌道和速度太容易被紅場拿來當作開戰的藉口。

      果然不出所料，挪威低估了俄羅斯，也或許是高估了他們的官方通訊聯網，紅場不僅不知道這項發射，還收到美國潛艦對莫斯科發射飛彈的誤傳。剎那間全球只有少數幾人在短短的四分鐘內整個動員起來，葉爾欽總統只要從開啟的手提箱中拿出核彈發射密碼，第三次世界大戰就會由於挪威科學家的愚蠢而展開。

      但被派往安島的 **加拉哈德** 在太空中心內提早將火箭轉向，比預定時間提早墜落斯匹茲卑爾根島近海，搭配著 **拉莫洛克** 在紅場的影響力，讓懷柔派的葉爾欽延後反應的下令時間，一觸即發的戰爭之火才在未燃燒起之前就被撲滅。

      挪威安島事件只有短短的24分鐘，還好外勤特務們處理得當，所以不至於餘波盪漾，如非這樣，整件事將會超越古巴危機；在冷戰後，尤其是俄羅斯正在整頓重新佈署政府的勢力，國與國之間的摩擦往往就在咫尺之間，而和平的虛像也會在瞬間決裂，那麼今天降下的也許就不會是白白細雪，而是核爆塵埃了。

 

      站在會議室門口的哈利傾靠在紅木門框邊，他身著深灰色帶著白細條紋的雙排扣西裝，雙手環著胸前，一手隨興地拎著原本應該按照禮儀規矩帶在臉上的黑框眼鏡，清爽的模樣完全看不出來才剛從希斯洛機場回到總部。

      不知道站在那裏多久，他臉上始終帶著一抹微笑。看著空蕩蕩的會議室和站定在窗前的高挑身影，哈利不自覺地抿了抿薄薄的嘴唇，趕著回來果然是正確的決定。

      窗外的白淨落雪映襯著屋內的沉穩紅木色調和昏黃燈光，輕柔又緩慢的細雪在落下之時，幾乎還保持著最美的羽狀型態，窗邊的那人好似雕塑般靜靜地站著，一雙長腿搭配著剪裁合宜的西裝褲，和堅挺的淺灰西裝外套，似乎可以扛下整個世界的背影，藉著玻璃隔絕戶外聲響，一動一靜又無聲的畫面，彷彿可以將時間在此刻無限延長。

 

      其實兩天前的事件告一段落後，哈利還有收尾的工作要進行，包含是否有異議人士刻意隱瞞發射訊息，試圖引發戰爭好從中獲益，還好挪威這方面比俄羅斯單純許多，只能說相較之下任務也不會太困難。本來預計明天要和 **亞瑟** 做結案報告，但他縮短了待在奧斯陸的時間，提早返回倫敦，只是沒想到也把挪威的冬雪給帶了回來。

     「很美的一幕，對吧？」走廊上傳來迷人的低沉語調。

      哈利俐落地放下環抱的手臂，站直身體，順手將眼鏡放進胸前口袋，「 **伽勒沃特** 。」

      站在走廊上的 **伽勒沃特** ，深灰色的西裝上沒有一絲皺褶，搭配著身琥珀色的眼鏡和銀髮，整個人流露出一股溫和且高雅的氣息，直視著眼前的哈利，他帶著長者特有的寵溺微笑說道：「歡迎回來， **加拉哈德** 。」

 

      聽到動靜而回神的吉姆，見到哈利和 **伽勒沃特** 兩人站在會議室門口，他趕緊從窗邊轉過身站挺，並收起放鬆的神情，和面前兩位，尤其是 **伽勒沃特** 問好，「 **加拉哈德** ， **伽勒沃特** 。」

      不知道他們在會議室門口站了多久，吉姆微微皺著眉頭。

     「我剛剛才和 **加拉哈德** 討論，沒有比和平更美好的景象了，不是嗎？」 **伽勒沃特** 看出吉姆的疑惑，他走近幾步，和哈利並排站著。挺拔的身形看得出來受過嚴格的軍事訓練， **伽勒沃特** 始終保持著輕柔的笑容。

     「的確。」哈利似有若無地瞇起眼睛，像是領悟到什麼般微側著點點頭。

     「我以為你明天才會回來。」吉姆依舊將資料夾放在身側，他踏步走近兩位同僚。

      哈利聳聳肩，輕描淡寫地回道：「事情辦完就回來，我想念倫敦了。」講完便露齒向著吉姆笑了笑。

      吉姆拘謹地嗯一聲。不像哈利那般輕鬆自在，他在 **伽勒沃特** 面前總是沒辦法完全放鬆，就像是面對著柔和但嚴謹的長官，總有股壓力擋在前方，所以只能繃著臉，裝作若無其事的樣子。

     「喔對， **梅林** ， **亞瑟** 希望你處理完手邊的事後，可以去看看馬尼拉的資料。」 **伽勒沃特** 向吉姆點點頭，停頓了一會兒才緩慢補充道：「 **萊諾** 似乎在那裏發現了什麼。」意義深遠又似話中有話般的口吻，他盯著眼前的年輕人半秒後很快地又露出笑容，並在轉身離去前，伸手拍拍哈利的肩膀，「既然提早回來，那你就順便陪我這老骨頭喝下午茶吧。」

     「樂意之至。」

      看著哈利尾隨 **伽勒沃特** 而去的身影，吉姆深吸口氣，他轉身前往位於地下一樓的資料室。這就是他們的生活模式，大家來來去去，待處理事項永遠一件接一件，只有像是今天的這場冬雪，難得且偶然地悄悄降臨，才能讓他們放慢步調，淺嚐點綴心頭的片刻寧靜。

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

1-2

 

【金士曼莊園】

 

    長方型的典雅房間裝飾簡單，深棕綠色的沉重窗簾被厚實的金色流蘇縛帶勾勒在兩旁，僅留米白色的內襯將諾大的窗戶隱隱約約地遮蔽起來，窗邊的單人寫字檯搭配著一張精緻木椅，靠在牆邊則是裸露的純白色盥洗台，以及牆上銀色雕花邊框的鏡子，視線再往內望去，年代悠久而呈現深棕色的壁櫃半敞開著，上頭掛著主人的棗紅色睡袍，標準雙人床旁的床頭櫃上放了一盞黃銅雕塑的立燈，暈黃的燈光照射在房內，搭配上小小的藍鈴花圖樣壁紙，讓整體沉穩的厚重氛圍活潑不少。

    吉姆靠著枕頭半坐在床上，深軍藍色的床罩拉至腰間，一身米白色的絲質睡衣半敞開著，在暖氣全開的房內，無視窗外冷風呼哮而過的零下氣溫。看起來已經準備就寢卻依舊帶著眼鏡，他很專注地閱讀著手中那印有燙金色金士曼標記的純黑檔案夾。

    胡桃木門被無聲地緩緩推開，厚重的深色地毯吸收了來訪者輕巧的腳步聲。

    「這樣歡迎我？」被不知從何處取出的貝瑞塔M9手槍給直指著，穿著睡袍的哈利舉起雙手，已經把髮油洗掉，看起來格外清爽的褐色短髮不受控制地亂翹著，他露出淡淡微笑說道：「不是慣用手的話，槍的準頭可能會偏掉喔。」

    吉姆放下左手，「你不懂什麼叫作敲門？」

    雙手插入睡袍口袋慢慢走到床邊，哈利自然地脫掉睡袍，擅自拉開床單，選擇性刻意忽略吉姆的提問。「過去一點。」他將吉姆擠到床的另一邊，把自己整個人塞進厚重的棉被中，雙手置在腦後很優閒地躺了下來。

    「這張床塞不下我們兩個，你為什麼不待在客房？或回家睡？」吉姆隨手將槍和文件放上床頭櫃，側身看著哈利問道。

    「在客房裡我睡不著，有時差。」

    「那回家呢？Mr. Pickle很想你。」本來很認真問話的吉姆，聽到哈利後半截的回答，他楞了一下，「一小時的時差？」

    「飛機程要12小時。」無視吉姆的質問，哈利盯著天花板，似乎心頭有事在困擾著他。

    『可是你是坐私人飛機，只花了三小時半。』默默在心裏反駁著，從以前就拿哈利沒辦法的吉姆停頓片刻，見對方盯著天花板出神，他選擇不打擾地拉起被單，幫自己在這不大不小的床上找個好位置就寢。「早點睡吧，明天還要和 **亞瑟** 開會。」他接過哈利的眼鏡，將它和自己的並排置於床頭櫃上，便順手熄了房內唯一的昏暗光源。

   

    隨著床頭立燈熄滅，整個房間只剩下窗外暈染進的粉白色月光，哈利盯著窗簾被光線映照在天花板上淡灰陰影，在安島上的那通電話始終懸掛在他心頭，倫敦和挪威這次的事件到底有什麼關係。

 

    早先的下午茶聚會， **伽勒沃特** 刻意選了和總部有點距離的聖詹姆士區，美其名是在難得下雪的倫敦街道漫步，但哈利也不是會刻意戳破對方的那種人，便陪著長者走過幾條街，最後 **伽勒沃特** 選定一間沒有名稱的私人俱樂部，帶著哈利走進去。

    穿著黑色背心搭配白襯衫以及領結的服務員，訓練有素地接過他們的絨布大衣，領班的臉上掛著專業一致的表情，帶領他們前往隱密性較高的位置就坐。

    「看起來，這不是個單純的下午茶饗宴。」哈利翹起長腿，將手臂靠在椅背上，微歪著頭笑笑地看著坐在對面的年長同僚，「我希望這裡有提供巴登伯格蛋糕。」

    「你可以請他們去布倫頓路買回來。」 **伽勒沃特** 隻手拿起剛過來的酒杯，他優雅地享用著1955年的蘇格蘭百富單一純麥威士忌。

    服務員此時也送上了哈利點的阿里亞大吉嶺紅茶，他拿起白瓷茶杯抿了一口，微笑道：「在無意間透露出刺探人的喜好，不是個很好的習慣呢， **伽勒沃特** 。」

    「金士曼特務也都有認為憑藉自己即可解決問題的壞習慣。」他將手肘倚靠在桌面上，用右手托著臉頰向哈利露出無害的笑容，「在挪威發生了什麼事嗎？」

    哈利抬起右邊眉毛，疑惑回問道：「能出什麼事？」

    **伽勒沃特** 微微皺起眉，「是嗎？」他陷入沉思，似乎有些不解但又鬆口氣，「沒有就好。」

    「你認為會出什麼事？」哈利緩慢地再喝了一口茶，享受著微苦的味蕾刺激。    看對方無意識地搓了搓下巴，他緩緩瞇起眼睛。

    抬起眼簾， **伽勒沃特** 那雙隱藏在眼鏡後的沁藍眼朦，如果不是用笑意掩飾，就會流露出像是要刺入人心般的銳利冰冷。「一月初的馬尼拉事件，他們還沒有抓到主謀─尤瑟夫，但 **萊諾** 已經追蹤他到伊斯蘭馬巴德，應該很快就可以把線報交出去。」

    短短三星期前，在馬尼拉警方領軍的攻堅行動下，破獲了一個由基地組織支助的炸彈製造工廠，負責人雷姆茲‧尤瑟夫訓練近20位自殺客，試圖利用亞洲各大機場飛往美國的航班，來進行浩大的自殺攻擊，被盯上的主要國際機場有漢城金浦機場、香港啟德機場、台灣中正機場、新加坡樟宜機場和菲律賓馬尼拉機場，總共11個航班，分批攻擊美國的夏威夷、紐約、洛杉磯、芝加哥和舊金山五大城市。

    即便尤瑟夫再怎麼小心行事，一場突忽其來的火災還是讓警方盯上了這個秘密工廠，接著便是連續的軍警秘密合作，於短短48小時內遏止了這個可能會造成諾大傷亡的恐怖計畫。

    「 **萊諾** 還是一樣喜歡玩華麗的小手段。」畢竟他們的任務並不侷限在英國，金士曼特務彼此相處時間並不多，但彼此的喜好和手段還是略知一二。

 **伽勒沃特** 頓了頓，像是在整理思緒該如何開口，「在 **萊諾** 的報告中，他提到了一個未露面的角色，鮑利斯。」

    「鮑利斯？」哈利眨眨眼睛，他從來沒聽過這號人物。

    **伽勒沃特** 似乎很滿意他的反應，繼續說道：「看似在整個揭發中完全不重要，而且也只出現過一次，是在尤瑟夫離開馬尼拉前唯一打過的一通電話…。」

    『 **電話** 』！哈利不動聲色地又嚐了一口茶。

    「很奇怪的是那通電話先接到俄羅斯，然後再轉到倫敦的西敏寺區…。通話時間不超過一分鐘。 **萊諾** 只能擷取其中被提及的『鮑利斯』一詞。」

    「馬尼拉和美國當局極力追緝尤瑟夫，表面上只要抓到主謀，整件案子就能漂亮地被解決，但我總是放不下這個不知道在其中占了什麼關鍵的電話。工廠被攻堅後，所有一切都在危急中，尤瑟夫只要走錯一步就會立刻被逮捕，他卻選擇抽出那短短的一分鐘，打了通電話？」

    直視著哈利， **伽勒沃特** 並非真正要他回答，只是希望能從年輕同僚的敏銳思緒中激盪出他沒想到的事件角度。

    「 **亞瑟** 怎麼想？」哈利問道。

    已經帶領著金士曼組織超過20年的領袖人物， **亞瑟** ，經歷過冷戰時期那國與國之間的密謀暗鬥，讓他總是一絲不苟，嚴肅得像是個軍校校長。頂著一頭白髮的他，背部永遠挺得筆直，感覺從來沒有放鬆的一刻，對旗下特務實事求是，要求嚴謹，絕不鬆怠，尤其是最年輕一代的 **加拉哈德** 和 **梅林** 。

    **伽勒沃特** 聳聳肩，大手一攤，「他堅持先把眼前重要的事情做好，尤瑟夫只要被逮，很多基地組織密謀的事也能迎刃而解。」他呼了口氣，「希望是我多想了。等你到了我這年紀，看太多機密和人心，就總免不了疑神疑鬼的。」

    他和 **伽勒沃特** 的聚會就在寒暄中的話題結束，沒有結論，彼此也沒有再提及『鮑利斯』這一詞。

    而在還沒有辦法證實挪威的那通電話，到底占有什麼樣的關鍵意義之前，哈利決定將此事放在心中。

 

    如果沒有金士曼特務的揭發，從亞洲攻擊美國，在馬尼拉總共三波的『波金卡計畫』就會被執行，接著又是挪威的安島意外，雖然世界總是在和平邊緣搖搖欲墜，但這連續性的威脅彼此發生的時間也太接近，實在不免讓人懷疑背後似乎有股陰影在籠罩著，所以 **伽勒沃特** 有所疑慮非常正常。

    但哈利也能理解 **亞瑟** 的處理方式，光憑電話這點就要捨下其他已經在進行的任務嗎？他們不屬於任何政府機關，沒有用不完或可以借來的額外人力，先穩定住手邊有的資訊比較正確，相信 **萊諾** 在尤瑟夫落網前應該會獲得更多相關線索。

 

    轉頭看著躺在身旁，肩膀緩緩隨著熟睡呼吸起伏的吉姆，如往常一般，只要待在他身邊，自己的心就能靜下來，思緒也會更加清晰。當初受訓時， **亞瑟** 選了吉姆擔任 **梅林** 一職，老實說，其實哈利有偷偷鬆口氣，他知道吉姆絕對有能力成為一位頂尖的外勤特務，但比起一年見不到幾次面，自己還是私心地希望能在每次執行完任務，回到倫敦時，知道有個人會在這裡守候，永遠等著他回來。

    哈利輕鬆地回過頭閉上眼睛，這床會太小嗎？腦中響起吉姆的抱怨，他緩緩揚起嘴角，『我倒覺得這個大小剛剛好。』

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

1-3

 

 

【倫敦】

 

    氣溫逐漸回暖，白天甚至逼近了八度，微微襲來的風讓樹葉輕輕顫動著，路上行人的穿著也卸下了厚重的大衣，而以較輕便的厚外套或是夾克來取代，彷彿整個倫敦都在期待著冬天趕快過去般跳躍著。

    薩佛街則一貫地以平靜和和諧的氛圍面對這城市的多變，但如果觀察很細微的人，也許還是會發現它似乎也沾染上一絲活力，大清早的街上便陸陸續續有平常難得一見的中青年紳士進出11號的大門，以即將換季的時節來說，這似乎也是再正常不過的景象。

 

    金士曼裁縫店的的二樓會議室中，從來沒有聚集過這麼多特務，吉姆將影印整理好的檔案夾，一個個放上對應的桌面。除了深度潛伏中的 **帕希瓦爾** 和 **克勞汀** 未到，親自出席者有 **亞瑟** 、 **伽勒沃特** 、 **蘭斯洛特** 、 **加拉赫特** ，以及難得一見的 **高文** ，再加上視訊出席者：俄國的 **拉莫洛克** 、巴基斯坦的 **萊諾** 和 **包斯、** 美國的 **亞格拉賓** 以及南韓的 **薩格拉莫** ，此次馬尼拉事件的後續會報，參加總人數為11人。

 

    「好久不見啦，小 **梅林** 。」右手托著手肘，另一手端著寬邊厚底的威士忌酒杯，細長的小指上帶有金士曼專屬的金黃色尾戒，搭配著大摩威士忌的黃金般液體色澤，格外迷人。沁墨紅色帶著斜灰紋的領帶整齊高雅地收在深灰碎格的西裝外套下，梳妝整齊的金髮男士右腳置前地交叉地斜靠在胡桃鉗木的深色大門上，他向吉姆舉起酒杯。

    「 **蘭斯洛特** 。」吉姆在心中苦笑，身高187公分的自己個子一點都不小，但偏偏年紀最小，所以自從和 **蘭斯洛特** 第一次見面後，對方似乎就打定主意要這樣稱呼他。

    從加薩歸來的 **蘭斯洛特** ，眉宇之間還帶有一絲中東的異國風情，尤其是鏡片後那綠色的瞳孔被酒杯映照著閃閃發亮，「倫敦一切安好？」

    「和平常一樣。Sir。」吉姆邊回答邊繼續準備會議的動作。

    **蘭斯洛特** 踏著輕快的步伐走進會議室，他順手將酒杯放在主位左手邊的位置上，然後跟在吉姆後面嘆息著，「你怎麼越長大越冷淡？剛加入我們的那時候多可愛，拜託千萬不要變成像 **高文** 那樣無趣的男人啊。」

    吉姆正想轉頭回應 **蘭斯洛特** ，卻看到一般身高、較普通男人健壯的 **高文** 瞇著眼睛站在走廊上，身著深藍近黑的直條紋西裝不僅襯托出他與眾不同的氣息，梳至一旁的黑髮搭配著黑框的眼鏡更將銳氣收斂不少，他把手從褲子口袋中抽出推了推鏡框，刻意地清過喉嚨後，才走進會議室。

    「Sir。」吉姆向 **高文** 點頭打聲招呼。

    對方露出淡淡的笑容點點頭，然後撇過眼看了 **蘭斯洛特** 一眼，「 **蘭斯洛特** 。」似乎很不情願地打著招呼。

    看到 **高文** ， **蘭斯洛特** 反而更開心的樣子，他回到位置把椅子拉開坐下，「我們有半年沒見到面了吧，今天真是特別的一天。」

    難得可以抽空回到倫敦的 **高文** ，看著眼前的多年老友，想要裝作生氣也很難繼續下去地鬆了眉頭。

    隨著 **亞瑟** 和 **伽勒沃特** 走進來， **蘭斯洛特** 和 **高文** 馬上起身站直。

    泛白的頭髮一絲不苟地梳妝完善，依舊是深灰、無任何花色的雙排扣西裝，以及深藍搭配著棗紅及細白的斜線條領帶， **亞瑟** 眉頭深鎖，雙手負背，肅然地用淡褐色的瞳孔逐一審視會議中基本上都比他高大的眾人，「 **蘭斯洛特** 。 **高文** 。 **梅林** 。」而後才拉開主位， **伽勒沃特** 則選了主位對面的座位與他一同坐下。

    大家就定位後， **亞瑟** 先是看了看其中的一個座位，跟前桌面明明擺好了資料夾，主人卻不在位置上，而後他緩緩地把眼神移向站立在一側的吉姆。

    馬上神經緊繃起來的吉姆握著手上的文件，不知該如何反應之時，哈利悄悄地從門邊溜了進來。看著遲來的晚輩在穿著打扮方面至少還符合規矩， **亞瑟** 緩緩地開口說道，「以後開會時間到了就把門鎖上， **梅林** 。」

    「是的。」恭敬地回完話，吉姆轉頭往哈利的方向皺皺眉頭，『你這傢伙的習慣性遲到怎麼都改不了。』

    哈利卻只是向他眨眨眼，一點都沒有想要反省的樣子。

    吉姆將視訊開啟，牆上的螢幕馬上出現位於其他城市的金士曼特務，大家都穿著整齊，坐在桌前以便連線，螢幕上分別在千里外的五人嚴謹地和 **亞瑟** 及位於總部的眾人點頭示意。

    還在伊斯蘭馬巴德的 **萊諾** 和 **包斯** ，看起來由於追蹤尤瑟夫超過一個月而顯得有些疲憊，但眼神都還保持著敏銳的狀態，尤其是 **萊諾** ，一雙水藍色的眼睛在螢幕上更加精神奕奕。

    「在馬尼拉的工廠被突襲後，尤瑟夫逃至巴基斯坦，並在一月底回到曼谷，其目標依舊是達美和聯行飛往美國的班機，但被查緝而失敗，回到巴基斯坦不久，他再度飛往新加坡。」 **萊諾** 說道。

    「詳細的行程都在各位手中的資料夾，請看附件A。這個人真的很不死心，但也因為如此死腦筋，所以行蹤很好把握。」 **包斯** 伸手整整染成深褐色的頭髮，接著繼續說明，「今天我們終於確認他藏匿的旅社，並將情報密告予巴基斯坦的秘密內勤組，剛剛一小時前他們聯合美國追緝的探員在尤瑟夫即將轉往白沙瓦之前突襲成功，將其逮捕就案。」

    **亞瑟** 只是點點頭並未開口，彷彿這一切都是應該的結果，但聽到如此好消息，他的眼角還是微微地瞇起來，透露出他對 **萊諾** 和 **包斯** 此次任務迅速完成的讚賞之意。

    「做得很好。 **萊諾** ， **包斯** 。」反觀溫和派的 **伽勒沃特** ，則是很大方地稱讚年輕同僚，「辛苦你們了。」他轉頭望向 **亞瑟** ，「如果沒有什麼緊急的事件需要他們，我想這兩位數幾個月的辛勞，應該值得放鬆個幾天，或許…可以讓他們回到倫敦重整心情後再繼續工作？」

    依舊不改微笑地瞇著沁藍眼睛， **伽勒沃特** 彷彿只是隨口一般提議著。

    **亞瑟** 回頭看著 **伽勒沃特** ，沉思一會兒才緩緩開口：「也好。」他直視著對方，完全沒有表情，卻又像是要從 **伽勒沃特** 那帶著笑容的臉上看出什麼一般。只是無論多少試探，全都被溫和的笑容給化去。

    「那我們就在倫敦期待你們這次的凱旋。」 **亞瑟** 向吉姆點點頭，表示結束視訊會議。聽到 **亞瑟** 的首肯， **萊諾** 和 **包斯** 都露出了開心的笑容，接著訊號被切斷，五人的影像也跟著消失在螢幕上。

    看著在座的每個人， **亞瑟** 將雙手指頭交錯置於胸前，他的聲音沉穩且莊嚴，「無論贏得多少場勝利，和恐怖份子不同的是，他們只需要贏一場，而我們則輸不起任何一次。請各位謹記在心。」總結一般，他緩緩點頭示意會議結束。

    在大家陸續開始離席之時， **亞瑟** 的聲音才再度響起，「 **梅林** ，留下。 **蘭斯洛特** ，請關上門在走廊上等我。」

    吉姆聽畢，有點訝異，但還是聽話地站住腳步。哈利搭著 **高文** 的肩膀看起來像是想要敘舊般地往外走，眼鋒剎那間一轉冷冽，但又很快地恢復笑意，腳步毫不停頓地離開了會議室。

    **蘭斯洛特** 最後關上會議室的門時，還不忘和吉姆眨眨眼睛，像是要沖淡那緊張的嚴肅氣氛，他無聲地動了動嘴唇，『別緊張。』。接著兩扇木門被緊密地闔上，會議室中僅剩坐在位置上的 **亞瑟** ，以及站在兩個座位外的吉姆。

   

    沒有改變動作的 **亞瑟** 抿著堅毅的薄唇，似乎在沉思什麼而不打算立刻開口，房內空氣整個沉靜起來，並漫延著一股嚴謹而難熬的氣息。

    不自覺就立正狀態的吉姆心中充滿疑惑， **亞瑟** 從來沒有要求他在會後留下，甚至兩人獨處的時間也屈指可數，金士曼的領導者總是只有在傳達必要密令時才會選擇單獨和特務相處，而身為內勤的吉姆，則幾乎沒有被直接下達過這類指令。

    「看來在約克公爵皇家軍校的基本軍事環境下成長的你，即便十數年過去，也並沒有忘卻維持應有的紀律之念。不枉我當初排除眾議堅持送你去皇家空軍克蘭威爾學院受訓了。」

    亞瑟低沉的語調喚起了吉姆對軍校時期的回憶，『忠心、服從、紀律』這三字迴盪在他腦中。

    11歲進入皇家軍校就讀，之後加入金士曼組織被送往皇家空軍學院培訓，光在他短短的三十多年的人生中，軍事教育就佔了近1/3的時間，而有些習慣就像是已經被深刻入骨頭中，無論如何都擺脫不了。

    「我擷選出的每個人均擁有不同的特質，金士曼就如同一個私人的軍隊，在其中的每個人都需要紀律和管教才能讓組織成長和茁壯，所以我對你在這方面的期望非常高。」 **亞瑟** 站起身，他走到窗邊背對吉姆，繼續說道。

    「只有當過軍人的人，才能體會個體和群體、小我和大我的不同。」從桑德赫斯特軍校畢業的 **亞瑟** ，不管是在為人還是處事上始終都奉持著軍事理念和信仰。

    「不久前我獲知一項密報，在美國加州的橡樹群開始由於不明原因大量死亡。新芽不斷凋萎，而荖葉則轉為灰綠色，接著葉面變黃垂掛在枝頭，深褐色的樹汁從明顯變色的樹幹中滲出，就像是不斷流血一般。目前不清楚是由什麼病原體或原因所造成，但規模之大，所以還是慎重點得好。」

    他伸手示意吉姆拿走擺在主位桌面上的檔案夾，「在裡面放了相關資料，你拿去研究看看。如果發現什麼再和我說。」 **亞瑟** 簡單地將此次會面的用意做個總結。

    將文件拿在手上，吉姆向長者微點頭致意後，便轉身走向會議室大門，在他正要伸手開啟沉重的胡桃鉗木門時，身後傳來 **亞瑟** 低沉的呼喚，「吉姆。」許久未被如此稱呼讓他的肩膀不自在地震動一下，自從接下 **梅林** 這個代號後， **亞瑟** 就再也沒有用名字叫過他。

    吉姆馬上轉身回頭看著隔著長型會議桌的金士曼首領，那頭灰白色的頭髮和一身俐落的西裝依然呈現出主人在條理上完美的講究，但眼鏡後的褐色眼朦卻流露出一種不曾出現的暖意和人性，雖然在瞬間消逝，卻實在地抵銷了原本沉重的肅然之氣。

    以為 **亞瑟** 還需要吩咐什麼，吉姆等著對方開口，但長者什麼表示都沒有，只是輕輕地揮揮左手，請他開門讓等候在外的 **蘭斯洛特** 進來。

    「輪到我被訓話了嗎？」像是純粹欣賞走廊上的女王肖像畫，聽到開門聲的 **蘭斯洛特** 歪了歪頭，眼角帶著笑意地看著吉姆。

    沒有特別在意前面兩人在會議室中的話題般， **蘭斯洛特** 以一貫輕鬆的態度拍拍他的肩膀便踏步進會議室，還灑脫地向身後的同僚揮手道別。

    就在關上門時，吉姆無意識地抬頭看了看房內， **亞瑟** 已經坐回位置上，直視著他的嚴肅神情裡面藏有一種會讓人不禁發顫的冷酷優雅。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

1-4

 

 

【倫敦】

 

    明顯步入春天的倫敦，在早晨的空氣中依舊可以嗅出尾冬的寒氣，但隨著太陽逐漸爬升，氣溫也跟著筆直上升，不管是海德公園，還是鄰近的綠園和聖詹姆士公園均換上青翠的綠裝，準備擺脫蕭瑟景象以迎接即將到來的春暖花開之時。

 

    隨著陡峭老舊的階梯，哈利爬到頂樓平台上，他伸伸手臂，甩甩肩膀，昨天晚上果然不該抱著Mr. Pickle入睡，不過年事已大的蘇格蘭梗犬身體狀況大不如前，也變得更加依賴主人，所以只要時間允許，哈利便會多抽空陪陪這個已經待在身邊10年的老朋友。

    望向遠方的各式屋頂，大倫敦區的新舊建築交雜，但礙於法令受限，基本上建築物的高度倒還是保持著一定水平，不至於太盤繞複雜。他抬頭看看難得的晴朗天氣，也許等下可以抽出時間和吉姆一起喝杯茶？哈利不自覺地露出微笑。

    「真巧。被你抓到了。」側身坐在平台邊緣的 **蘭斯洛特** ，看似完全不在乎會弄皺上好布料的深藍色西裝褲般把一隻腳翹在水泥磚上，他將手中的捲菸湊近嘴邊深吸一口，而後吐出淡淡白煙。

    回過頭的哈利，只見那被微風吹拂的金髮在陽光下光彩四射，搭配著敞開的深藍西裝外套和不加修飾的血紅色方格領帶，看起來總有種異樣的悖德感。

    即使從來沒有見過對方抽菸的模樣，但他僅眨眨眼睛，倒是沒有顯露出太多的驚訝。「你這次待的時間比以往長。」哈利走近男人靠向皇家藝術學院的那一側。

    「倫敦是你的轄區，大小事都逃不過你的觀察，哈利。」 **蘭斯洛特** 看著遠方的神情複雜，他似笑非笑地回道，「難得可以在這裡多待一段時日，就讓我多享受一下倫敦的氣息吧。」

    順著同僚的眼神望去，豎立在皇家藝術學院主樓上的旗杆高掛，隨著輕風緩緩飄揚，大不列顛帝國的紅藍白旗幟時不時完整展開，在藍天白雲下看起來格外耀眼奪目。被隨風吹散的淡淡菸草香給包圍，哈利那原本被都市急躁的步調而激起的活躍心跳似乎也跟著放緩了不少。

    「時間過得好快。每次看到你和 **梅林** 就覺得自己又老了，時代也不一樣了。」 **蘭斯洛特** 瞇起眼眸，像是透過那面國旗想要看往更遠的方向。

    夾在骨感指間的白色捲菸被風吹起了絲絲火光，他頹圮地任意將持菸的手腕靠在膝蓋頭上，「這20年說長不長說短不短，最後冷戰就這樣結束了，國與國的界線跟著模糊起來，或許這面國旗背後的涵義也會逐漸改變，但長期待在海外的我不管什麼時候看到大英帝國的旗幟，唯一不變的大概還是那種期望和平的心。」

    在某種層面上的共鳴讓哈利靜靜地站在一旁，他倚靠著邊牆，手臂交叉置於胸前，眼前的 **蘭斯洛特** 似乎和以往他認知的男人有所不同。

    「1975年的春天，我當時和你差不多年紀，正因為肩上擔著金士曼的任務而四處奔波，那時期還是處於冷戰時期，北越軍拿下了西貢，美國在越南的戰事也逐漸收尾，可說是和現代完全不同的情勢。」

    「總部忽然接到共產主義動亂者試圖毒殺女王和菲利浦親王的線報時，你應該可以想像情勢有多緊張，待在倫敦的我只能奉命大膽地潛入了白金漢宮。」他提手深吸口咽，遠望的眼神流露出回想著當時的熱血情懷。

    「那是我第一次見到她，雍容華貴般的氣質和高雅的舉止，沒有因為我突兀的到來而驚惶，最後還大膽掩護我出宮，不讓皇家侍衛隊發現。」

    **蘭斯洛特** 提起嘴角淡淡地微笑著，「自此之後不管我人到了世界各地，心都在這裡，保護這面國旗的同時就是守護著她。」

    面對皇家藝術學院的方位再過去就是綠園和白金漢宮，哈利開始能理解為什麼 **蘭斯洛特** 會獨自待在這頂樓平台上背後的原因。

    「哈利，不管世界情勢如何改變，只要她還在這裡的一天，我的心就不會變。」 **蘭斯洛特** 收回眼神，那閃著暗綠色光芒的魔性眼睛直視著一旁的 **加拉哈德** ，「你還年輕，維護世界和平只是個口號，也許等你的心有了歸屬，你就會很明確地知道自己到底為何而戰。」

    面對著年長同僚的目視，哈利露出一抹微笑，像是不理解般、絲毫不為所動地望回去。

    「好啦，太陽也曬夠了。該回去工作了。」 **蘭斯洛特** 將捲菸按熄後，俐落地從邊牆一躍而下，用哈利已經熟悉的語調說道，「這是我們的秘密，別告訴 **亞瑟** ，我可不想早死。」他眨眨右眼，依舊略帶著那玩世不恭的態度走下樓梯。

 

    看著那堅挺離去的背影，哈利轉身走到平台邊，他一手插在褲子口袋中，另一隻手則舉起遮住耀眼陽光的藍天，藉著指縫望向依舊飄揚的國旗，晴朗的天空後似乎烏雲逐漸聚集，倫敦陰晴不定的天氣，總叫人無法捉摸。

    「這是在叫我選邊站嗎？ **蘭斯洛特** 。」

    透過明亮的天際，他看著自己那被光線照射呈現半透明的血色手指，彷彿可以看穿其中運行的脈動，『歸屬？我早在30年前就被套牢了。』

 

 

【倫敦】

 

 

    早上七點時分，倫敦正要進入最顛峰的上班時刻，各大地鐵出入口無不開始出現林散的人潮。單行道的奧爾德威奇街被叢叢路樹給環繞著，周邊眾多歷史悠久的小戲院和鄰近國王學院的位置，讓它在彷彿隱身在大倫敦錯綜複雜的街道中，看似不起眼卻又充滿了活耀的氣氛。

    坐在內側面窗的位置上，完全看不出真實年紀的白髮老紳士正在品嘗著精緻的早點和英式早茶，黑框眼鏡被輕置在尚未翻開的報紙上，物件整齊地放在鋪著白色蕾絲桌布的雕花木桌上，傳統英式剪裁的西裝和梳理整齊的頭髮，時光就像是在他周遭被凍結了一般，唯有報上斗大的標題『哈瑪斯首腦死於加薩爆炸案！』才和現下時間連結在一起。

    從店家門口走進一位身材中壯、眼神銳利，看起來即使上了年紀但全身依舊充滿活力的老先生，他手持深褐色的公事包，一身現代義式灰色西服瀟灑地環視整個空間，最後走向白髮老紳士這桌，「好久不見了，約翰‧艾文。還是我該稱呼你為… **亞瑟** …。」

    被稱呼為艾文的 **亞瑟** 抬起頭，他面無表情地瞇起褐色的眼睛，「請坐，麥科爾爵士，局長先生。」

    「 **前** 局長。」麥科爾爵士拉開椅子坐下後，向服務生也點了一份簡單的早茶，「現在圓場是歸大衛‧史佩汀那小子管的了。」他搖著腦袋，不以為然地繼續說道，「他們正準備搬到新大樓，就一公里外的泰晤士河畔，非常雄偉的建築。名稱也將正式定為英國秘密情報局，這麼多年來，終於還是抵不住時勢所趨地公開了。」

    「也是你任內的決策，不是嗎？」 **亞瑟** 淡淡地回應道。

    麥科爾爵士露出不明意味的笑容，「面對面的戰爭已經結束，在敵我界線逐漸模糊的狀態下，現今情報戰將比以往更白熱化，如果不趁這個時候和世界表白，證明大英帝國也是擁有不輸給美國那強大的情報單位，難道還要繼續被小看嗎？」

    他拿起送上的瓷杯，對 **亞瑟** 方向致意後抿了一口，「這茶真好喝。」

    「但你也知道，公開地越多，深入地下化的必要性就更大。」收起笑意，他開始邁入正題，「我希望你還沒有改變想法？」

    看著坐在對桌、彷彿已經隨著時代消逝的紳士樣貌，以及傲人的銳氣，麥科爾瞇起眼睛，繼續道，「軍情六處在公開之後，看似所有的一切都將在國會控管之下，但埋藏起來的單位卻也更多，美其名是將一切攤在陽光下，但這只是政治手段罷了。不管是看似友善的美國還是即將崛起的東方勢力，甚至包含兩年後香港的回歸，還有棘手的愛爾蘭共和軍，時勢只是讓英國的處境比戰時更加艱難，當國家需要你們的時候，身為皇家帝國戰力的一員，皆應挺身而出，不是嗎？」

    「我只是個中間的橋樑，艾文。背後如果有國家支持你們，不僅所有的任務和行動更符合大義，你們所缺乏的援助，也會由國家機制補齊，當然史佩汀那小子完全明白金士曼的實力…。」

    他的話被 **亞瑟** 給硬生打斷，「『鮑利斯』是他的傑作吧？」

    麥科爾聽聞後愣了一下才大手一揮，回道：「尤瑟夫已經被策反，那只不過是在測試美國的反恐能力。美國和俄羅斯的反應都還在預期之內，沒有什麼好提。」

    「尤瑟夫的炸彈在日本殺死了一個人。」

    麥科爾點點頭，沉重地開口道，「是的，不幸的代價。但如果小小的犧牲可以換來更大的和平機制，…。」不把話說死，他深吸口氣，話鋒一轉，「像是這寧靜的街道上，難保沒有投機分子伺機放置炸彈，危害英國人民的安危。如真發生什麼事情，軍情五處那群人根本無法及時反應。」

    沒有接話的 **亞瑟** 沉靜下來，他默默皺著眉，拿起清爽的早茶緩緩品茗。

    「軍情六處正接受英國政府的財政審核，但你也知道，搬家中有很多文件都會不小心遺失在某處…。」刻意放慢的語調，前英國秘密情報局局長揚起嘴角。

    「我知道了。」 **亞瑟** 拿起黑框眼鏡戴上，他拾起報紙攤開，「照原計畫進行吧。」

    看著隱沒在灰色墨水後的白髮紳士，麥科爾滿意地鬆口氣，「敬大英帝國的未來。」他向窗外的街道表達敬一般地舉起瓷杯，然後才將澀香的褐紅液體送進喉底。

 

    站在街角側邊低著頭的男子戴著壓得低低的棒球帽，看起來才剛結束粗重的工作，正在忙碌的生活中給自己擠出抽一根菸的休憩時間。從身著灰色西裝的麥科爾前局長踏入大門後，他便時不時盯著精美的小餐館那窗戶上印製著精美金色雕花般的飛揚字體，直到店門再度開啟，男子低頭看著手錶，確認麥科爾離開的時間才迅速地轉身跟著離去。

 

    隔著單行道的對街建築三樓，小陽台旁的窗簾布被風吹得掀了開來，穿越濃密樹葉的細小陽光，將隱身在裡面的黑色長焦鏡頭反射出幾道刺眼的光線。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

1-5

 

 

【金士曼莊園】

 

 

    陰濕的灰暗天際完全看不出來此時日正當中，綿綿小雨讓人不知是否該不該撐傘，卻又細到幾乎讓人感到厭煩；雨滴隨著陣風被吹到面臨著廣大庭院的落地窗上，水氣很快地聚集在一起，從透明玻璃上一一滑落，造成水墨風景般的朦朧美感。

    可容納百人的長廳，牆壁以珍珠近白的色系為漆底，打蠟過的純木地板則是保留了木質純樸的暗褐色紋理；將長方形的空間從對角線切開，一扇扇挑高的白色拱型落地窗成L型面向樹林和打理極致的庭院和草地，即使外面天候不佳，對整個大廳的採光也毫無滯礙。而絲絲雨滴造成的斑駁陰影打在牆上一幅幅巨大的肖像畫上，看起來更凸顯了整個空間古典般的多愁善感之情。

    空蕩蕩的盡頭僅擺了一張傳統式的蝸腳圓桌，搭配著成對的深褐色單人沙發，如果站近一點，即可看到矮圓桌上擺著下到一半那純白象牙雕刻的西洋棋盤，以及攤開在一邊的檔案夾和密密麻麻的黑色鉛字體。

    生硬的鉛字在純白色的A4紙上標明著一項項清楚的時間戳印和與會人士的名字，以及個人檔案資料和大頭照。其中最顯著的就是被深紅印泥打上『極密』字樣，現任英國秘密情報局局長─大衛‧史佩汀的名字。

 

    站在一旁的 **伽勒沃特** 將略顯蒼白的手指扶在椅背上，右手則端著平口略深的威士忌杯，已經近乎見底的金黃液體表面平靜毫無波瀾。不知道這樣站立了多久，他一雙藍色的瞳孔直視著看不清窗外景象的庭院，昏暗散射的日光將挺拔的身高映照在地板上，帶出了淡灰色的長影。

   

    『看來你已經將創辦者們的囑咐給拋諸腦後了，約翰。

    當初金士曼成立的宗旨是不可違背的，我們存在的目的就是要跨越國與國那條線，成為獨立、不受到政府利益所左右的組織。

    難道我們一起經歷過的歷史還不夠給你帶來教訓？』

 

    **伽勒沃特** 漠然回過身，環視著房內所有的巨大肖像畫，他一一舉杯致敬，而後將杯中物一飲而盡。

 

    『長久的戰事腐敗了你，約翰。

    我絕對不會漠視你的作為，看著金士曼墮落成別人的打手。

    既然你已經配不上 **亞瑟** 這個稱號。

    那走偏的道路就只能由我來糾正。』

 

    他彎腰將資料夾闔上，並從西洋棋盤上拿起黑色的主教往斜對角放置，取代原本白色騎士的位置。「開戰吧。」

 

    此時清脆的皮鞋聲從長廳的另一側傳了過來， **伽勒沃特** 抬頭看到他先前請過來的吉姆，臉上露出愉悅的微笑。「 **梅林** 。」

    從情報資料室直接過來的吉姆，其深褐色軍用V領毛衣雖然掩蓋住了裡面正統的純白襯衫，以及深藍色無花樣的單色領帶，卻是他工作行動時最方便的打扮。

    趁著年輕同僚走到盡頭這邊的時間差， **伽勒沃特** 將幾份資料從闔起的檔案夾中抽出，「這是 **亞格拉賓** 之前要求的線報，雖然時間上趕了一點…。」他低頭看看自己手腕上精緻的金邊機械錶，「但我們和奧克拉荷馬市差了五小時，應該沒問題。」

    接過資料的吉姆看見桌面上的西洋棋盤，略帶笑意問道：「看你這盤棋下了好久，哪邊佔上風呢？」

    **伽勒沃特** 伸手將傾斜在一邊的白色騎士拿起來收到一邊，「目前還看不出來，不過我希望剛剛下的一步能將局面打開。」他伸手指指豎立在棋盤上的黑色主教，再度揚起嘴角。

 

 

【倫敦】

 

 

    會議室的牆面螢幕上正在實境轉播著 **亞格拉賓** 於奧克拉荷馬市的行動。哈利坐在椅子上翹著腳，他低頭看了看手錶：『倫敦時間下午一點三十分。奧克拉荷馬市，早上八點三十分。』

    由於暖氣開得有點強，他不自在地伸手拉了拉領結，但礙於 **亞瑟** 在場，不好把西裝外套脫掉。

    **亞瑟** 依舊神情嚴肅，雙手手指交錯置於桌面，鏡片後的雙眸直視著螢幕不放。

 

    根據線報，一位名為提莫西‧麥克維的退役軍人在數個月前購買了大量的硝酸胺等可以製作成炸彈的材料，但由於他不屬於任何境內或境外恐怖份子組織，所以被大量的資訊隱藏在雷達之下，直到現在。

    線報非常詳細，其中包括購買單、車型，以及提莫西的交友和行蹤，在在都顯示著他近期內即將有可能會犯案，所以將此任務交由人在美國的 **亞格拉賓** 來負責跟監。

    「三天前，他有拜訪過艾菲爾莫瑞聯邦大樓。」開著福特轎車的 **亞格拉賓** 不動聲色地跟在麥克維的萊德大卡車後面。由於詳細線報才剛到手，他們不確定麥克維將炸彈放置在何處，亦或許已經決定引爆的地點。

    「看樣子，跟著同樣的路線，麥克維應該還是往莫瑞聯邦大樓前進。」 **亞格拉賓** 扶著方向盤的手跟著卡車一同轉向。

 

    翻閱著桌上的情報，哈利了解到麥克維其實是個道地的美國激進分子，他對於兩年前在德州發生的威科圍捕行動所發生的事件感到極度不滿。

 

    當時美國菸酒槍炮及爆裂物管理局聯邦探員對美國本土宗教組織在徹查中與信仰群眾發生衝突，並遭到頑強的武力抵抗，形成對峙的51天，並造成總共超過86人喪生，其中76位信徒則是在探員突圍時因聚集處被燒毀而亡，引發很大的輿論爭議。

 

    抬頭隨著 **亞格拉賓** 的主觀視線看著美國的街道，哈利不知道為什麼心裡有種很難以言語的不暢快感，彷彿喉頭哽著東西嚥不下去。威科事件的後續延宕尚未結束，但好像有什麼類似的事件在他腦中盤旋，只是一時想不起來。

 

    螢幕上的當地時間來到八點五十分，麥克維進入到奧克拉荷馬市，「目前我們沿著第五街繼續往前駛，看來他的目的地的確是莫瑞聯邦大樓。」 **亞格拉賓** 的聲音聽起來又近又遠。

 

    知道吉姆也在金士曼莊園的情報資料室中看著這一切，哈利真想打岔詢問一下：『今天是不是有件事情…不是很重要…但…就是想不起來。』腦筋打結的感覺真不舒服，他的手指開始緩慢地敲擊著桌面。

    『到底是什麼事？』

 

    七分鐘後，他們已經可以從螢幕右上方看到佇立在巨大平面停車場旁、共九層樓的聯邦大樓。前方的萊德卡車忽然放慢速度，似乎是準備要靠邊停的樣子…，見麥克維將車停在艾菲爾莫瑞聯邦大樓門口後走了出來， **亞格拉賓** 趕緊將車停靠在北哈維大道和第五街口。

    「我現在要採取步行跟蹤。」向倫敦總部報備後，他推開車門跟著下了車，尾隨在麥克維身後。

 

    「不行！」哈利在會議室中忽然雙手重擊桌面，整個人激動地站起身，「伊恩，快離開！」他向螢幕大聲叫道。

    畫面中的 **亞格拉賓** 似乎因為哈利的呼喚而停頓了一下，不遠處的麥克維則以極快的速度跨越北羅賓森大道跑走。

    所有的事情就在一瞬間發生，左前方忽然出現一道刺眼閃光及巨響，牆上的螢幕只剩灰濛濛的雜訊，他們和美國的連線斷了！

 

 

【金士曼莊園】

 

 

    激動到把桌上的馬克杯翻倒在地上都沒發現的吉姆，他呆站著，原本坐的電腦椅也被忽然直立的長腿給撞到房間中央。

    情報資料室裡的大螢幕只有白花花的離線雜訊，什麼都接收不到，也不知道跨越大西洋對面的那個國家到底發生什麼事情。

    「 **梅林** ！切換街景過來！或監視器！不管什麼都好！」 **亞瑟** 少見激動的蒼老語調從通話器尖銳地傳了過來。

    木愣在複雜的儀器前方，吉姆震驚到不知所措，『街景？』他要怎麼切入美國特定城市的街道監視系統？這麼短的時間內，根本無法做到。

    此時，哈利沉穩的聲音傳了過來，「吉姆，我們的人造衛星有涵蓋到那邊嗎？」

    『衛星！』吉姆像是恍神過來，趕緊調出衛星目前位置，「我們還有五分鐘，足夠了。」他雙手絲毫不停歇地鍵入指令，終於讓螢幕出現畫面。

    衛星從上至下的空照由遠拉近的解析度讓站在螢幕面前的眾人都說不出話。

    原本長方形的建築物缺了一大塊，不平均的邊緣就像是被怪物咬去1/3的蛋糕，街道上滿是水泥磚瓦碎片，還被衝擊波推翻的車輛。他們幾乎無法想像原本待在建築裡的人遭受到了什麼樣的爆炸衝擊。總共有九層樓高的聯邦大樓，其中包含眾多政府和軍事部門，上班時間的建築聚集超過五百人，更別說一樓還有個托嬰中心…，現在看起來就如同戰爭後的廢墟。

 

    吉姆伸手摀住嘴巴，這樣大的爆炸威力…

    **亞格拉賓** 根本是首當其衝，絕對不可能存活。

   

 

【倫敦】

 

 

    跌坐在椅子上的 **亞瑟** 看起來瞬間蒼老許多，他伸手扶著低垂的頭不發一語。

    衛星畫面就如同靜止一般，一分鐘後開始出現許多消防車和救護車的身影，像是整個城市都被因此震醒，…也應該說是整個美國都受到了震盪。

     哈利依舊保持站立的姿態，他深吸口氣，開口說道：「今天是美國前民兵組織首腦，理查‧史奈爾定讞要執行死刑的日子。」

    終於想起來的細小關聯，麥克維身為死忠派的美國激進分子，有什麼比此時更適合把這一天變成歷史上不可抹滅的一刻。

    但我們知道得太遲了。哈利沉重地閉上眼，這是他和吉姆加入金士曼組織多年來第一次遇到同僚在任務中喪生。

    心理的衝擊之大，讓人幾乎難以承受。

 

 

【金士曼莊園】

 

 

    今天，風很大。不尋常的春天，入夜氣溫直落至零度，即使打開暖氣，依舊是寒心透頂地讓人發顫。

 

    美國州政府和聯邦之間的反應果然非常快速，聯邦急救管理局在第一時間馬上就針對此次事件啟動救災執行令命，而主嫌則在一小時半後被逮捕。被美國媒體喻為史上最嚴重的本土恐怖攻擊，炸彈威力超過16條街，預估超過三百棟建築受損…，目前死亡人數已經超過三位數，並持續攀升。

 

    躺在客房床上的哈利將注意力從報告中轉移開，他決定今晚不回宅邸，留在金士曼莊園過夜。已經穿著睡袍的他想起下午走進情報資料室時，看到吉姆正蹲在地上撿碎裂的馬克杯碎片…赤手一片片撿起銳利的碎片…完全沒注意到自己手掌已經被割傷…。

    長年待在內勤的吉姆，似乎一時沒辦法在短時間內整理好去接受首次面臨到同僚於任務中喪生的情況。哈利跳起身，『實在讓人太不放心了。』他打開門往外走去。

    準備漫步到吉姆的房間，走廊上的中控暖氣似乎在入夜後就不會維持著最高效能，哈利拉緊了領口，加快步伐。經過一整片落地窗的大陽台時，他眼角瞥見一個站在陽台中庭的瘦高人影，略強的夜晚涼風陣陣吹襲，將沒有綁緊的睡衣腰帶和衣角整片帶起，看起來就如同童話故事中的鬼魅一般。

    「你在這裡幹什麼！」一把推開精緻雕花的白色落地窗，哈利不顧自己也只穿了睡衣，他大步走進冷冽的風中。

    寒風中，吉姆碩高的身形樹立在陽台白色大理石扶手邊，無所謂身上衣著不敵忽然下降的四月氣溫，任由自己被冷風陣陣吹襲，像是一種對今日發生之事的彌補和變相摧殘

    哈利原本想直接伸手將吉姆拉進屋內，但卻被那漠然的神情給鎮住。

    「是我送他去死的。」迷人的語調在此時聽起來卻如此讓人不寒而慄。

    哈利鎖緊眉頭，怒氣冲沖地回嗆，「沒有人能事先知道…。」

    吉姆將眼神從盯著遙遠暗黑樹林拉回到站在身邊的人，淡淡地說道，「我給他的資料有著非常詳細的線報，不管是時間、地點、購買單、車型…，那是任何訓練有素的金士曼特務絕對會跟進的線索。」

    他面向著哈利的臉龐，微微皺起眉，「我給了他通往死亡大門的鑰匙。」

    隨著吉姆抬起的左手，哈利才發現他用受傷的手緊握著已經被捏爛的白色紙張，「如果我有時間去檢視這最後一刻才出現的線報，也許我能察覺麥克維就是鎖定這個日子引爆炸彈，而 **亞格拉賓** …伊恩，就不用白白去送死。」

    看著那漠然的面孔轉為哀戚，哈利一句安慰的話都說不出口。直到耳邊傳來一陣幽幽的細語，「我覺得事情不太對勁…他為什麼…這麼晚才把情報給我？」

    哈利聽聞後深深吸了口冷空氣，他用堅定且放慢的語氣，非常嚴肅認真地開了口，「不要多想。吉姆。」

    面對著對方直視的眼神，哈利絲毫不動搖，也不再重複剛剛所說的話。

    兩人對望著彼此數秒，任由風一陣陣的吹打在身上。

    吉姆的眼神筆直地穿透過哈利褐色的瞳孔，一如往常，隱藏在這雙明亮眼睛後面，他找到的是那深深的信念和永恆不變的堅強意志。

    忽然，尚有餘溫的細長手指緊緊握住了他已經冰冷的手，「快進屋！我都要被冷死了！」  
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

【Mercy, Pity, and Peace– Kingsman同人HMH】By Ellery

 

Part 1  Our Life’s Little Day

 

1-6

 

 

【韓國】

 

 

    八公山、琵瑟山坐落在城市的北面和南面，琴胡江再由西匯入洛東江，平常被群山環繞而少雨乾燥的氣候，在今年則迎接了一個約略潮濕的春季，即使還沒有進入夏季，當日氣溫最高已經可達20度。位於盆地的大邱直轄市在政府法規通過下，正式更名為大邱廣域市，整個地區充滿了活躍的氣氛，不管是建設、經濟、女權…還是邁向民主，任何人可以感受到這個亞洲的國家正準備要崛起的跡象。

    走在東方風情濃厚的街道和看似混亂卻有秩序的小巷，平房錯落搭配著遠處的翠綠樹林和草地，一名黑髮的外籍瘦高男子站在建設中的一號地鐵工地區，他戴著黑框眼鏡，一身筆挺的西裝和手持筆記板以及公事包，就算是混在一群東方面孔當中卻沒有人特別留心，畢竟極度開發中的城市，建築師、財團老闆或是…別有意圖者，時不時出現的西方訪客，對本地人來說早已見怪不怪。

    全長25.9公里的大邱廣域市地鐵一號線，在達西區總共有六個停靠站，上仁洞的上仁站附近有醫院、學校、鐵道局、銀行…生活機能非常充足。看著人群中的目標，男人順手在手上的本子筆記下重點，便轉身月村方向走去。

   

    不疾不徐的步伐，男人沿著地鐵一號線的路徑，穿越兩站後來到預定的聖堂池站附近，他推了推因汗水而下滑的鏡框，忽然改變主意一般地轉身穿越馬路，沒入小巷裡。高挑的身材在韓國小巷弄裡完全沒有受到阻礙，如同對這複雜的地形巷弄異常熟悉，他毫不遲疑地轉向，移動的速度非常快，就像是要讓人…無法尾隨的樣子。

    最後他終於在目的地前停下腳步，那是間隱藏在巷子與巷子間的一扇鐵門，男人低頭看了手腕上的金邊機械錶，彷彿在等分秒針轉到應該的位置上，他才剛抬頭，鐵門已經被拉開，大白天卻暗黑的室內讓人看不清楚擺飾和環境，一個東方面孔的瘦小女人向他伸出白皙的手。

    男人從公事包中掏出一個已經封裝好的文件包裹，他直視著女人，惜字如金的開了口，那是聲音低沉卻不帶有任何腔調的流利韓語：「麻煩你了。」

    女人接過包裹，只是輕輕點點頭沒有回話。

    她低頭看著褐黃色的文件，上面工整的黑色簽字筆跡寫了寄往『倫敦』的地址。

 

 

【金士曼莊園】

 

 

    『當日早上九點，一台載著四千八百噸炸藥的卡車在艾菲爾莫瑞聯邦大樓前引爆，摧毀三分之一棟建築，並在第五街上炸出一個三十尺寬、八尺深的巨洞，造成一百六十八人死亡，總計超過八百人受傷。炸彈威力超過十六條街，破壞了八十六台車，以及使三百二十四個建築受損，是美國史上傷亡最慘重的本土恐怖攻擊。艾菲爾莫瑞聯邦大樓，共九層樓高，裡面的單位非常多，包含緝毒組等多項聯邦政府和軍事部門，上班時間聚集超過五百人，其大面玻璃設計，提升被炸出碎片的破壞力，比較可幸的是，艾菲爾莫瑞聯邦大樓被巨大停車場包圍，與附近民宅有所緩衝，要不然後果更不堪設想。

    爆炸發生之時，鄰近的位於奧克拉荷馬市和諾曼市的地震科學博物館均偵測到芮氏規模三的震度。目前預估損失金額高達六億五千兩百萬美元。』

 

    一身深灰縫線剪裁格紋西裝，搭配著深灰近黑的斜紋領帶，以及純白色的襯衫的哈利，梳妝整齊地坐在主樓旁的陽光室中享受著英式早餐和早茶。他將泰晤士報隨手摺好放在桌面，端起金邊白底的瓷杯時，順勢側眼看了看左手邊銀製托盤上的邀請卡。襯著乳白色的底，那漂亮的純黑鋼筆手寫字體看起來格外顯眼，上面僅標明了時間、地點以及右下角，簡單的屬名縮寫C. K.。

    『也該是時候了， **伽勒沃特** 。』

    哈利輕輕地抿著清黃色液體的早茶，將眼神轉向被擦得亮晶晶的透明玻璃後，一大片映照著大清早陽光的綠色草坪，「攤牌吧。」在輕聲的語調之間，一直隱藏在鏡片後的那淡褐色眼眸中散發出一股堅毅光芒。

 

 

【倫敦】

 

 

    依舊灰濛濛的天空，倫敦特有厚重昏暗的雲層以及悶濕的空氣，在在都讓人有種被壓得喘不過氣來的錯覺。手持著一把黑傘，哈利最後選擇用步行的方式到查林十字路赴約。

    站在人行磚道上，哈利抬頭看著這轉角的二手書店，他瞇起眼睛，伽勒沃特選了一個很奇妙的見面地點。

    三角落地窗設計搭配著亮眼的青綠色木製窗框，透明玻璃旁放置著一本本店家推薦或是精選的書籍，位於轉角正中央矮小的門和邊框設計在在說明了倫敦悠久的建築歷史，哈利伸手握住黃銅色的門把向他的方向外拉，懷舊般的門鈴就掛在左上角，隨著店門開啟發出金屬鈴鐺的撞擊聲，內外空氣壓也將乾燥而古老紙張的特殊氣息給帶了出來，讓人瞬間產生一種穿越時光的錯覺。

    比起室外較為昏暗的空間堆滿了古老厚重的木製書架，上面則排擺許多看起來充滿了各種時代歷史感的整齊書籍，可以略見店主人在這方面的用心和堅持。櫃檯後方坐著一位穿著白襯衫的中年男子，高挺的鼻樑上架著細框眼鏡，看起來極具有文書氣息，也和店裡的氣氛搭配得非常合宜。他從手中的書頁中抬頭看了看哈利手上的邀請函，便開口道，「文藝復興區。」輕柔的聲音和本人的印象如出一轍。

    「謝謝。」禮貌性地點點頭，哈利順著男子手指的方向走過去。

    繞過樓梯扶手，所謂的文藝復興區隱藏在一對雙書架後面，那是個如果沒有刻意、仔細的尋找，就會錯過的一個書區。

    狹小的空間中擺了一張圓邊桌，上面放置著兩份已經整理好的褐色檔案夾。    站在書架邊的 **伽勒沃特** ，一身正黑色的西裝和灰黑底白點的領帶，依舊是那種讓人毫無戒心的溫和氣息，他像是沒留意哈利的出現，正在把玩放在書架間的古典西洋棋裝飾品，典雅的磨砂金色袖扣不斷隨著主人的手腕散發出柔光。

    「 **薩格拉莫** 還是沒有消息。」 **伽勒沃特** 輕嘆口氣。「 **亞瑟** 調派 **帕西瓦爾** 去處理 **亞格拉賓** 的後事，但卻對徵選新繼承人的提案置之不理。」緩緩對著後輩開口，他抬起頭，伸手將黑色主教放回架上。

    「不管和 **亞瑟** 之間的意見多分歧，我絕對不會讓任何人去白白送死。根據情報炸彈應該在中午時間引爆， **亞格拉賓** 至少有兩小時可以處理，但誰也沒料到麥克維會決定提早…，我是真的不知道，你相信嗎？。」

    「不。」看似神色輕鬆的哈利，約略握緊了精緻打磨、光亮木質傘柄的手。「但你要說服的人不是我。」

    **伽勒沃特** 嘴角一撇，他露出憂愁的樣子，沉重緩慢地說道，「你說的沒錯。這麼多年來，我肩上擔了多少條人命，從來沒有像這次一樣懊悔…。」

    他用細長白皙的手指輕巧地拍了拍桌上的檔案夾，「這些文件應該能解開你…你們的疑惑。」 **伽勒沃特** 意有所指的再度將眼神射向哈利。

    「裡面包含著軍情六處的情報和… **亞瑟** 與前任、甚至現任英國秘密情報局局長史佩汀的會面紀錄，金士曼已經變成了他們的打手。 **加拉哈德** 。」

    加重的嚴肅口吻和提升的冷冽氣息，面對著哈利，年長同僚的瞳孔顏色瞬間轉變為如湖水般深不可測的深藍蘊底，「我從來沒有否認我熱愛著大英帝國，但就是因為如此，才不能讓愛變得盲目。」

    「國家和政府密不可分，不過政府和立場會隨著年代改變，國家則永遠都不會改變，人民的幸福也永遠都不會改變，金士曼組織的創立就是要超越政府，不受利益和脅迫，以追求世界的和諧和穩定為主。」

    **伽勒沃特** 停頓了一下，他直視著年輕的 **加拉哈德** ，以毫不退讓的口氣繼續道，「我沒有辦法看著 **亞瑟** 將一切毀於一旦。」

 

    冷靜但又帶著幾近無情的眼神回望著對方，看不出來是否認同 **伽勒沃特** 所說的話，哈利依舊保持著同樣深不可測的姿態。

 

    「無止盡的戰爭中，最可怕的就是正常。當你逐漸習慣一切，那即是問題的開始，所以保持金士曼的獨立存在才會這麼地重要。」

    **伽勒沃特** 收起強硬的姿態，情緒一轉直下，他的瞳孔散發著充滿信念的光芒，「你和 **梅林** 還年輕，你們將會決定金士曼組織的未來。尤其是你，哈利。我相信你。」

 

    『你會選擇站在哪邊？ **加拉哈德** 。』

 

    看著哈利帶走兩份文件， **伽勒沃特** 拾起擺在書架邊上的黑色皇后西洋棋。他將視線從手中的黑色皇后轉向原本並排在旁邊的白色皇后，不自主地揚起眉用異常輕柔的語調對著西洋棋般地說道，「處於非常的時刻，就需要非常的行動。我皇后這一步下的是險招。不過…問題是，你的皇后又是誰呢？約翰。」

 

    當哈利走出二手書店時，由於室內外光度差而微微瞇起眼睛，他將腋下的資料夾抽出來，並微微鬆開了握著傘柄的另一隻手，深吸口氣，頭也不回地往列斯特廣場方向走去。

 

 

【倫敦】

 

 

    金士曼總部的會議室中瀰漫著一股凝重的氣息， **亞瑟** 坐在主位，他將手肘放在桌上，瘦長的手指交錯在神情複雜的眼鏡下方，眼神彙集在某個焦點上，眉頭深鎖的他，表情比往常還要嚴謹許多。

    「 **薩格拉莫** 已經多久沒有回覆了？」

    站在螢幕前的吉姆，被長時間沒有反應的 **亞瑟** 那忽然的出聲給愣了一下，他低頭看著手中文件，「超過70小時，Sir。」

    並非深度潛伏的金士曼特務，根據要求，在出外勤任務時，均需於每24小時向倫敦總部會報一次。

    「而你說剛剛在大邱市發生意外？」 **亞瑟** 毫無情緒地重複詢問著一旁的吉姆。

    吉姆深深地吸口氣後回答道，「是的，在上仁洞的地鐵一號線施工現場，據悉是因為工程人員開挖時誤觸瓦斯管線，瓦斯外洩隨即引發大規模氣爆。目前災情慘重，預估傷亡有上百人，整條街幾乎被夷平。」

    在上一次的會報中， **薩格拉莫** 人就在大邱廣域市追尋一條線報，根據他模糊的描述，是和三月份韓國反對黨挾持國會議員的內幕有關，極可能和北韓有莫大的關聯性。

    「確認是意外？」 **亞瑟** 依舊沒有望向吉姆，但他逐漸捏緊的雙手讓指節已然發白。

    緊接在美國奧克拉荷馬市的本土恐怖攻擊，韓國也跟著發生地鐵爆炸案，短短的一星期內可能失去兩個極為寶貴的金士曼特務，在唏噓之餘，讓 **亞瑟** 更難以忍受的，似乎是那種失去掌控的憤怒。

    不等吉姆回答， **亞瑟** 忽然大手一揮，桌面上的文件和酒杯全部被揮落到精緻的硬木地板上，發出巨大的碎裂聲響。

    第一次看到對方失去平常冷靜的模樣，吉姆不自主倒抽一口氣，但依然反應很快地放下手上的文件，蹲下來收拾殘局。

    隨著大動作發洩心中怒氣， **亞瑟** 順勢站起身，雙手負背地走到窗邊，那緩緩上下顫動的肩膀依舊可以看出他正在努力壓下自己的不悅。

    「 **梅林** 。」長達一分鐘的靜默時間， **亞瑟** 伸手整了整方才因激動而些許凌亂的儀容，調整好幾乎沒有因突如其來的舉動而歪斜的領帶，「給我調出加州的檔案。」

 

    面對著玻璃的反射，他單手將琥珀色的眼鏡重新推到正確的位置上，正視著自己近乎冷酷的臉龐…

 

    『一切，還是按照計畫進行。』

 

 

End of Part 1

 


End file.
